Tann Krellen
Tann "Give'em Hell" Krellen served as Senator of Ord Mantell during the events leading up to the final confrontation with Babuir Kama's Death Star. Krellen had initially enlisted in the Republic Navy and aspired to learn under the present commanding officers of the Republic fleet. When he caught word that the Senate was reforming he initially had little if any interest in the matter entirely. This was until he learned that no past or current members of the Smelters Union, the union of individuals that worked in the various Mantellian scrapyards, were in the running. Seeing all to well that the wealthy elite transplants that had moved onto Ord Mantell and bought up its economy vigorously following the IMC's occupation were attempting to get political control of his home, Krellen withdrew his savings and just barely managed to afford a registration as a candidate. He had no skill whatsoever in the diplomatic arena and his initial speeches, in his mind, were completely without tact. Stirring much tension amongst the other candidates. Little did he know, he was quickly earning the "true Mantellian" collective respect. As his campaigning costs raised substantially in his efforts to keep up with his rivals larger pocketbooks, he found numerous donations on behalf of his people. And though he initially refused them, he soon realized that he was quickly becoming the voice of Ord Mantells working spirit. As the final votes were counted, Krellen had won by a landslide. His inaugeration speech didn't win him many fans. Appearing in his naval uniform with his hair cut in typical military fashion. He didn't sugarcoat anything or have any fancy introductions. In the span of twenty minutes he verbally challenged the people of the galaxy. Its businessmen, its politicians, and its values. Hoisting himself on the fact that he knew fully well that he was just as much to blame for the atrocities committed by the Empire just as those who were sitting by idly were responsible for stopping it. He also pointed out that it was every Senators duty just as it was every citizens to preside as the custodians of the galaxy as a whole and to begin the process of eradicating the walls between the Republics different member worlds. Just as soon as he'd earned himself several hallway whispering sessions from his peers, he assumed active duty while keeping his title of Senator. Managing to attend to both of his jobs without incident. Within a week of assuming his position of Senator, Krellens first act was a surprise inspection of the Cygnus Spaceworks facility on Ohma-D'ur. Knowing full well they had more then likely evacuated the site ages ago, he also knew they had supported the Empire while functioning within Republic space for to long. Having been informed by the companies owner, Cynan Sarat, that it had been abandoned, Krellen decided it was a perfect opportunity to make a statement to those that would support the Empire under the nose of the Republic. Under his direction, a team of explosives experts destroyed a large number of there Assassin combat ships docked on Ohma-D'ur while orbital capital craft awaited an Imperial strike that never came. Hours later, the Empire came with there Death Star and destroyed Naboo. Never a man to blame himself for the actions of a group of tyrants, Krellen said his apologies in his private ship over the asteroid remains of Naboo, and moved on. Krellen went on to serve in the command staff of the final battle with Kama. Helping to coordinate a plan to board the Death Star and working in concert with army and naval forces to strategize a method of taking down the Death Star. The final plan, though successful, would lead to the loss of many Coruscantii lives with the lack of military defense of Coruscant. This would lead many historians to remark that Krellens blind ambition and vendetta aginst the Death Star would cause more harm then good. During final battle with the Death Star, having learned via communique that a Republic engineer had been shot down over Hoth while attempting to flee the planet and knowing full well that if he didn't act the engineer would perish by the Death Stars superlaser, he foolishly headed to the planet in a vain attempt at rescuing the Pau'an. Arriving at the engineers corpse as the atmosphere burned above him, he knelt beside his fellow Republican who was nearly dead from frostbite. With the team onboard the Death Star just a moment from destroying the station, he reconciled with himself that though his death would be something of a waste. His life would not. category:characters